Ryoda, ou comment casser les idées reçues
by Kaneji
Summary: RYODA. Ryo & Ueda sont au milieu des couloirs de la Jimusho & s'engueulent. Et attérissent dans une loge. Et je ne spoilerai pas en racontant la suite. PWP, TS. Première partie OL.


**Titre** : Ryoda, ou comment casser les idées reçues.  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ça dépend, si vous aimez, c'est moi, sinon, c'est Yamapi u.u  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M.  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Ueda x Ryo.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : s'ils étaient à moi, ça se saurait. Alors non, rien ne m'appartient. *part se pendre*  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Ryo & Ueda sont au milieu des couloirs de la Jimusho & s'engueulent. Et attérissent dans une loge. Et je ne spoilerai pas en racontant la suite.  
><strong>Note<strong> : c'est un PWP dans toute sa splendeur. Au menu, langage cru, insultes, coups, violence & sexe : les enfants, ne reproduisez pas ça chez vous.  
><strong>Note 2<strong> : j'ai passé trois semaines à écrire ça. C'est relu, corrigé & ré-écrit 8D  
><strong>Note 3<strong> : le titre est bidon. Et j'ai écrit cette partie sous le regard du Ryo de mes posters, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'étrangler T_T *part se rependre* 

* * *

><p>- CONNARD ! Va te faire foutre !<br>- Avec plaisir ! Tu viens avec moi ?  
>- Putain, j'te déteste !<br>- Ta gueule, sale tapette !  
>- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tapette ?<p>

Le coup partit, atteignant de plein fouet la mâchoire de Ryo Nishikido, qui, sous la force de l'impact tomba à terre. Ueda en profita pour venir s'installer sur les hanches de son ennemi, le maintenant ainsi au sol, avant d'agripper le col de sa pauvre chemise, soulevant légèrement son homologue et approchant ainsi leurs visages, déformés par la colère.

- Lâche moi. Maintenant, asséna le Yellow Ranger.  
>- Crève, j'te lâcherai pas bâtard, riposta le KAT-TUN.<p>

Ryo repoussa violemment Tatsuya avant de se relever, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Le boxeur ne mis que quelques secondes à réagir avant de se remettre debout, faisant face au brun.

- PUTAIN ! Nishikido, c'est quoi ton problème ? hurla-t-il .  
>- C'est toi mon problème enfoiré ! cracha ledit Nishikido tout en s'approchant de son ainé, faisant reculer ce dernier.<br>- Casse toi, m'approche pas ! cria Ueda, avec un regard haineux.

Mais Ryo n'écoutait pas. Il continuait d'avancer, lentement, fixant sans relâche les yeux foncés de son "collègue adoré". Collègue qui se retrouva bien vite coincé entre le mur et le corps musclé de son cadet.

- Écoute Nishikido, le coup que t'as reçu y'a cinq minutes ne sera rien par rapport à celui que je vais te mettre si tu continues à avancer, déclara le plus âgé, de moins en mois sûr de lui.  
>- Tu penses vraiment que ça va m'arrêter ? Je t'ai connu plus convaincant Princesse, lâcha Ryo dans un sourire moqueur.<p>

Ils n'étaient qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dokkun sondait les yeux de son adversaire, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Et avant qu'Ueda n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Ryo lui agrippa les poignets pour ensuite les ramener au dessus de sa tête. Tout en faisant cela, il s'était encore rapproché de sa victime. Il s'en était tellement rapproché que désormais, il avait une de ses jambes entre celles du KAT TUN et leurs torses se frôlaient. Leurs visages quant à eux, n'étaient plus qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et Nishikido louchait beaucoup trop dangereusement sur les lèvres beaucoup trop attirantes de son ainé, beaucoup trop préoccupé par ce qui risquait de suivre. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes là, sans bouger, avant que Ryo ne comble l'espace qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Le baiser, contrairement aux attentes du boxeur, fut rapide et doux : un simple contact. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, et ça, Ueda comptait bien l'expliquer à l'homme en face de lui. Et pas de la façon la plus délicate qu'il soit.

- NISHIKIDO ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ! Tu m'insultes, tu me frappes, tu me plaques contre le mur et quand j'te menace de mort, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'embrasses ! Mais bordel, t'as pris quoi avant de venir j'te~  
>- Je t'aime, Tatsuya, lâcha Ryo.<p>

Sous le choc de cette déclaration totalement absurde, irréelle, et, il l'espérait, ironique, ledit Tatsuya écarquilla les yeux et laissa sa phrase en suspend. Erreur monumentale (1) : Ryo en profita pour le ré-embrasser, introduisant même sa langue dans la bouche de son ennemi.  
>Alors que ce dernier aller répliquer et essayer de se débattre, Nishikido rapprocha encore plus son corps de celui en dessous du sien, collant leur bassin. A l'aide de sa jambe droite, il exerça une légère pression au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son aîné, qui gémit, bien contre sa volonté.<br>Finalement, la châtain décida de se décontracter et de répondre au baiser, "autant se laisser faire, parce que bon, soyons réalistes, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une bombe telle que Nishikido Ryo vous embrasse au milieu des couloirs de la Jimousho", pensa le KAT-TUN.  
>A bout de souffle, Ryo s'écarta et plongea son regard dans celui de son ainé.<p>

- Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé, déclara le plus jeune.  
>- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas vraiment pu en juger. Je demande un autre essai pour pouvoir me prononcer, lança Ueda, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.<p>

Nishikido sourit et replongea immédiatement sur les lèvres de l'homme sous lui, qui répondit plus que favorablement à son baiser. La main de Ryo, précédemment sur l'épaule d'Ueda partit se balader sous la chemise de ce dernier, caressant la peau brulante, déclenchant des frissons sur son passage. Mais Ueda voulait plus que ce simple contact, Ueda voulait Ryo, alors d'un coup de hanche, il inversa leurs positions, plaquant à son tour Ryo contre le mur malgré les protestations de celui ci. Tatsuya s'approcha lentement du visage de son homologue et au dernier moment, dévia vers son oreille, dont il mordilla doucement le lobe, sous les gémissements de son cadet.

- T'es un enfoiré Nishikido, murmura-t-il, tandis que ses mains défaisaient précipitamment les boutons de la chemise du NewS  
>- Je sais.<br>- J'ai envie de toi ...  
>- Je sais.<br>- Très envie de toi ...

A l'entente de ces phrases plus que plaisantes, Ryo fit rouler ses hanches contre le bassin du KAT-TUN, avant de poser ses mains sur les fesses parfaites dudit KAT-TUN, rapprochant encore plus leur corps en feu. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, leurs langues étaient comme soudées l'une à l'autre pendant que leurs mains parcouraient leurs torses, enfin dénudés. Ueda s'éloigna de son partenaire, légèrement essoufflé.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes princesse ? demanda le Kanjani.  
>- Les couloirs de la JE, c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour s'envoyer en l'air, répliqua Tatsuya, sceptique.<p>

Ryo le poussa brutalement avant d'agripper son poignet pour de l'entrainer dans la salle de répétition la plus proche, à savoir celle des JUMP (2). A peine dedans, le NewS plaqua son homologue contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa brutalement. Mais Ueda n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer (3). Il donna un brusque coup de hanche à l'homme sur lui de façon à se retrouver au dessus. Seul soucis, Nishikido non plus n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer.

- Tu comptes dominer ? demanda Ryo.  
>- Et tu vas adorer ça, répliqua Tatsuya dans un sourire carnassier.<br>- Même pas en rêve !

S'en suivit alors une série d'insultes et de pseudo roulades contre le mur pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Alors que Ryo menait, Ueda s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla quelques mots.

- Imagine tout ce que je pourrais te faire si tu me laissais dessus ... Mes mains pourraient caresser ton torse musclé, murmura-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, glisser le long de ton dos brulant ... s'échouer sur tes hanches parfaites ... continuer jusqu'à défaire ton pantalon beaucoup trop serré et encombrant ...

Mais Ryo n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait baissé les bras au moment où Tatsuya lui avait dit d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il le laissait dominer.

Alors que le boxeur continuait à lui chuchoter des phrases aguichantes au creux de l'oreille, le Yellow Ranger essayait tant bien que mal de tenir sur ses jambes. Ueda le remarqua et échangea à nouveau leur positions, le plaquant entre le mur et son corps, avant de venir caresser le sexe tendu de Dokkun à travers son boxer. Le plus âgé repartit embrasser furtivement les lèvres de son futur amant avant de descendre dans son cou, y laissant quelques baisers humides pour continuer vers les clavicules puis les tétons, où il s'y attarda quelques instants, faisant haleter son homologue.

- Putain abrège Ueda, j'tiens plus ... haleta Ryo.

Ledit Ueda sourit avant de poursuivre sa course s'arrêtant brièvement au nombril avant de retirer brusquement le pantalon ainsi que le boxer de son cadet. Il s'approcha du sexe de Ryo avant de dévier vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Tu t'fous de ma gueule ou quoi, connard ! vociféra Nishikido.  
>- Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, Ryo ... déclara Tatsuya en plongeant son regard dans celui de son partenaire.<br>- Ta gueule, c'est trop gênant, murmura Dokkun en cachant son visage de sa main.  
>- Ryo, dis moi ... Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, dit Ueda en mordillant l'aine du NewS.<br>- Putain de merde ... Ueda, si tu me suces pas, maintenant, contre ce mur, dans cette loge, je te bute, cracha Ryo, rouge de honte.  
>- Oooh ! Tu rougis ! s'écria Tatsuya, fier de son effet.<br>- Utilise ta bouche à autre chose que parler, tu veux ?

Et il s'exécuta, prenant le membre du Yellow Ranger en bouche, d'abord timidement, léchant un peu le bout rougis, puis sans prévenir, il le prit totalement en bouche, le suçant sans pudeur, augmentant et diminuant la pression de ses lèvres ainsi que la cadence de ses mouvements, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ryo qui gémissait de plus en plus fort et accompagnait les mouvements de tête de Tatsuya avec son bassin.  
>Soudain, le corps du plus jeune se tendit violemment et il se libéra dans un puissant cri. Ueda, d'abord surpris, avala la semence de son amant avant de venir l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter le fruit de son propre plaisir. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, Ryo retira le pantalon de son ainé avant de venir placer ses mains sur les fesses fermes du boxeur, faisant rencontrer le sexe tendu de ce dernier et l'érection naissante du brun. Ueda fit onduler son bassin contre celui de son amant, le faisant gémir.<p>

- On s'arrête là ? demanda Tatsuya, la voix tremblante d'envie.  
>- Ça serait raisonnable ... souffla Ryo, dans le même état que son partenaire.<br>- Ça le serait ouais ... Tatsuya partit mordiller la peau du cou bronzé du brun.  
>- Baise moi Ueda .<p>

Le ton de Ryo était sans appel. Il le voulait et maintenant. Ueda sourit contre le cou de son cadet, se baissa pour attraper un préservatif de la poche de son jean, qu'il enfila rapidement (4) et souleva le brun du sol, l'incitant à entourer sa taille de ses jambes, avant de lui présenter trois doigts, que le Yellow Ranger suça joyeusement. Lorsque le châtain jugea ses doigts assez humide, il fit glisser ses doigts le long du torse bronzé de son homologue avant de le pénétrer avec un des ses membres fins, vite rejoint par un second.

- Je serais doux (5), détends toi, chuchota Ueda en voyant le visage de son amant se crisper sous la douleur.  
>- Ta gueule ...<p>

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Ryo alors que Tatsuya entamait de lents mouvements pour détendre Nishikido. Lorsqu'il rajouta un troisième et dernier doigt, Ryo se tendit imperceptiblement, alors Ueda pris le sexe de Ryo entre ses doigts, le caressant sur toute la longueur, essayant de faire passer la douleur, qu'il savait terrible.

- Vire ... tes ... doigts, souffla Nishikido  
>- T'es pas~<br>- Prend moi bordel ! gémit Ryo.

Ueda obtempéra et enleva ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, qui se sentit étrangement vide. Soudain, une douleur atroce s'insinua entre ses reins : Ueda l'avait pénétré plus vite que prévu.

- Je suis entièrement rentré, tu sens ? murmura Tatsuya avant de venir l'embrasser.  
>- Bouge ... pas ... aaaaah putain ... lâcha Ryo en se détachant de la bouche quémandeuse de son amant.<p>

Ueda ne bougeait pas. D'ailleurs, il se faisait violence pour ne pas se déhancher violemment en Ryo. Soudain, il sentit le brun se détendre, il l'entendit même gémir contre ses lèvres. Tatsuya entama alors un long et lent va et vient. Mais lorsque qu'il sentit Ryo se déhancher de lui même, il accéléra de plus en plus ses mouvements de hanches.

- Aah ... T'es si étroit ... dit Tatsuya.  
>- Plus fort ... AAAH ! hurla le NewS.<p>

Dokkun ne gémissait plus, il criait, tout comme Ueda. Ce dernier faisait tout pour trouver le point à l'intérieur de son amant qui ferait décoller celui ci. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il s'acharna dessus.  
>Leur corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils se déhanchaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres criaient leurs noms, leurs mains se cherchaient, voulant entrelacer leurs doigts, leurs poumons les brûlaient, leur vision était trouble, ... Et quand Ueda se sentit proche de la petite mort, il saisit le membre du plus jeune et le masturba en rythme avec ses coups de reins.<p>

- Tatsuya ... Tatsuya ... Tat~ AAAAH !

Ryo se cambra et se déversa entre leur deux torses. Tatsuya, en sentant Nishikido se resserrer autour de lui, se libéra dans un râle rauque. Ueda maintint encore un peu le corps de son amant contre lui, histoire de redescendre progressivement sur Terre, puis il se retira de lui et partit d'un pas chancelant jeter le préservatif usagé à la poubelle. Entre temps, Ryo avait remis son boxer et s'était affalé sur le canapé le plus proche de lui, encore tremblant de son ressent orgasme. Le châtain se rhabilla, mais resta torse nu et vint le rejoindre sur le canapé. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux.  
>Soudain, Ryo se leva, enfila son T shirt et son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois cette dernière ouverte, il s'autorisa un regard vers l'homme avec qui il venait de coucher.<p>

- Ueda ? appela le cadet.  
>- Hm ? le susnommé tourna la tête vers le brun.<br>- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui serait au dessus.

Et Ryo franchit la porte sans un regard de plus pour son amant. Ce dernier se rhabilla promptement avant de quitter lui aussi la salle, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres en espérant que la "prochaine fois" ne tarderait pas trop.

1 : félicitez moi, j'ai faillit marquer EPIC FAIL (esprit Geek quand tu nous tiens ...)  
>2 : oui, c'est chez les JUMP qu'ils vont, je sais que c'est chez les Arashi ou les Tokio, voire les V6 qu'ils vont, mais là, non, chez les HSJ. Faut bien leur apprendre la vie à ces gosses quoi é_è !<br>3 : cette fiction a été créée dans l'unique but de casser les clichés : non, Ueda n'est pas une folle passive, c'est un mâle dominant en puissance. Bon, je vous accorde que c'est paaaaaaas la première chose qui saute aux yeux quand on le voit u.u . Il n'empêche que Ueda domine & que Ryo prend trop cher *w* . Princesse boxeuse powaaaa 8DD !  
>4 : Sortez couvert !<br>5 : cette phrase est tirée du drama, ô combien niaiseux & guimauvé, Koizora (rendons à César ce qui est à César u.u). Il FALLAIT que je la mette, tellement elle m'a faite rire. (Oui Vincent, je l'ai mise et je te la dédicace, si tant est que tu as réussi à lire jusqu'ici :B) 

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu 8D . C'est en deux parties, à chaque partie, on change de Uke &amp; chaque partie à un Lemon 8D .<br>Bref, des reviews ? Des critiques ? Des commentaires ? Des cailloux ? Des sous ? Des amis ? *SBAAAAAAF*


End file.
